BFWB Best friends With Benefits A Drabble
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: What if Freddie wants to be more than a BF with Benefits? What happens when Sam has a seizure? Some might consider this story "sexual"- i don't but i thought i should warn you! Why- mentions of releasing tension.


BFW\B (Best friends With Benefits) A Drabble

A\n: This is a one shot I wrote after my friend told me she has had seizures when she had to take this medication that made her act a little bit funny, and she wanted to tell me why she was going to act that way sometimes. It is REALLY bad, and I know every little about seizures so I apologize if anything is wrong. I based this off of stuff I found online:

Seizures can make you spasm

You can if you have a Tonic- clonic or a Grand mal seizure (which is the type of seizure Sam gets) go unconscious, and your body jerks, and stiffens. When you wake up you are tired, and want to sleep.

Disclaimer: Dan is awesome- I wish I was him- but I am not. I don't own iCarly, and unless Dan gives it to me I never will.

Freddie-

A wave of blond flashed before my eyes, and a sudden weight was pressuring down on my back knocking me to the floor. I knew that if I didn't roll onto my back I wouldn't be able to knock her off. A slam was heard as Sam was thrown to the floor, and I jumped up ready to defend myself. When I saw them peer out from the curly tangled mass that covered her head, and I took a peak into her sole. The blue abyss of her eyes, speckled with tints of spring green, and silver. I wanted to dive right into them, and explore.

Sam blew hair out of her eyes as she got ready to make her move, it was all her. It was times like this that I enjoyed our strange friendship, the love hate thing. Cause truth be told I loved her, sometimes when she stares at me like she is now biting her lip taking it all in I wanted to slam her against the wall, and kiss her. The way she looked now- like a tiger ready to pounce, her body slinking slowly towards me, as she got ready to attack. I couldn't take it, the way her hips moved, and her face glowed with anticipation…

Smirking, I made my move before she could make hers; I pulled her shirt, asking her mentally to stand up. When she was in front of me with that quizzical look present on her face I took my pointer finger, and traced a line from her ear to her collarbone causing her to gasp, and freeze beneath my fingertip. I took my left hand, and placed it on her waist as my right continued tracing the outline of her body. Staring at her lips I leaned in… Fire I was burning - fireworks in my brain as lava coursed threw my veins, and ice down my spine. Her soft, gentile, smooth fingers clawed at my shirt, and pulled on my hair. Sam's legs went around my waist. I knew this wouldn't last it never did. She would jump off my back, say "Nice job for a dork." And go watch Girly Cow. We were nothing, but friends with benefits. But to me we were so much more.

She started grinding herself against me moaning in lust. This is the way it always was. I help her release her "sexual tension", and then we pretend it never happened. (No we never went as far a doing it- GAWD!) This time I couldn't do it. This has gone on long enough. I want to date her. I want to marry her, but not this.

Pulling away from Sam I look into her eyes still glazed over.

" Sam, I can't do this anymore I am sorry."

"FFFRRREEEDDDDIIIIIEEEE." She moaned, and pressed herself up against me. Giving me the puppy dog look, and everything. Not this time I thought. Not ever again. I turned, and walked out letting the door shut. We were done.

Sam-

What does he mean that he can't do this anymore? I mean he can't just walk out on me… I mean us… I mean… Oh who am I kidding I am in love with the dork. Damn. He couldn't just leave me here like this wanting him.

"FREDDIE YOU COME BACK HERE!" I screamed chasing after him. Freddie couldn't do this to me. Could he?

I started shaking, my arms at my sides- my hands in fists as I stood in the hallway outside his apartment that he lived in alone. Like he has since his mother moved to San Diego to work at this retirement home that his Grandmother lived in.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN FREAK'N DOOR FREDWARD KARL BENSON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." And with that I collapsed on the floor hysterical, my mind going a million miles a minute, my heart in my throat unable to cry out as the darkness overtook me.

Freddie-

Silence. A scary blanket of white silence overtook the hall except for a weird sound I couldn't place that was like the floor was shaking- something wasn't right. No Sam pounding on the door, no angry huffing, and puffing? Opening my apartment door I look into the hallway. _Sam… OMG…_ There she was laying on the floor her body completely spazing out, convulsing, and jerking. Feeling for her pulse I find that it is going crazy, but stopping every few minutes like her movement does. Running into my apartment I call nine - one - one. I should have known that this was going to happen one day; she told me her mom, and sister had both had them. I just never thought that the girl that drove me insane, the girl I loved would get one in the middle of the hallway because I wouldn't let her use me anymore.

" _Hello, yes I need an ambulance to the Bushwell plaza- my friend just started having a seizure."_

Sam-

My eyelids felt heavy, like I hadn't slept in a long time, and I felt disoriented. I wanted to turn back over, and sleep. I would have if it weren't for the smell, and beeping sounds. A hospital- I was in a hospital- why.

Then it all came back to me. I had a blackout. Weird… Then I see him. Freddie Benson sitting in a chair against a wall sleeping. Didn't he leave me? Looking out the door I see Carly, and Spencer talking to the doctor. Oh dear they know.

"Cupcake! Hay Carls!" My voice cracking, and thick with sleep as I try to get her attention.

" SAM- OMG SAM!" She comes running into the room her face stained with tears, her eyes puffy like she has been crying for a while. Spencer behind her a worried expression on his face as he glances at Freddie then me…

" Hay chica I am fine- I think…" My voice trails off. " What the heck happened to me all I remember is blacking out right before I was going to beat dear freddifer to shreads."

Cary gets this look on her face like she is unsure how to tell me, but she doesn't have to I just put it all together. Before she can tell me I speak.

" I had a seizure didn't I? And that stupid nub asleep in the chair over there caused it am I right?" Carly nods her head before turning to Spencer, and I see him urge her to say what is on her mind.

" Sam," She whisper's " why didn't you tell me that your family has a history of getting seizures?"

" It never came up, and besides it never has happened before. It won't happen again I bet- and I am going to make sure of it." I laugh to get Carly to smile, but even I can tell that it is fake.

" Sam, what did Freddie do?" I had to tell her what happened I did even though I didn't want to.

" Carly it was what he didn't do." Sighing deeply I continued. " You know how before you started dating Gibby you hooked up with that guy you met at camp to release your tension? I was threatening Freddie's life- he helped me he got to live. Please don't be mad Carls. It was a strict friend's with benefits thing. Today though- today was different. Freddie stopped it. He ended, he ended it." And with that I broke down crying. The pain of my heartbreak was out in the open for everyone to see.

" Oh Sam you love him don't you! He is more than a friend you used to as you called it " releasing tension." "

I nodded against her chest as the tears fell onto her shirt. Pulling away I look up- and see him. Freddie looking me in the eyes his mouth wide open… I look over to Carly, but she and Spencer are gone.

" Uhhh… Freddie thanks for calling nine, one, one… It was… Ummm… nice of you."

"Nnnnoo problem, glad you are okay. See you."

" Wait!" I see him turn to me a quizzical (Ya it's a big word- so what! I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks- so HA!) expression on his face. " Look this isn't easy for me to-" And the next thing I know I have a guy- THE GUY! Kissing me. His tongue begging for entrance, and my fingers tangled in his mass of hair.


End file.
